En sus redes
by R.S.Black
Summary: locura personal::: James Potter es un completo inmaduro. Un inmaduro atractivo, agradable y sencillo que ha logrado enamorarme ¿Qué puedo decir? He caído en sus redes::: segunda parte de Para llegar al cielo JL::: serie de capítulos sueltos::: leer nota
1. primera fase: atracción

_**Disclaimer: **__nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling porque tiene más dinero y seguramente su propio código postal._

_Hey, miren, lo prometido es deuda y yo dije que iba a subir una historia con las mismas fases de __**Para llegar al cielo, **__pero con POV Lily. Subí el capítulo más rápido de lo que yo me imaginaba, pero hoy volvieron mis musas y me ayudaron un poco con todo esto. Espero que les guste tanto como el otro, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron con todos sus comentarios._

_Esto es para todos ustedes que me apoyaron._

_**Aclaraciones: **__lo de siempre, que esto no es una historia con trama sino que una serie de capítulos sueltos. Cinco en total y POV Lily, como ya dije antes. Otra cosita, como no quería dejar a parte los comentarios de personas extras (en el caso de James, los de Sirius) he creado un personaje. No tiene nombre, no participa activamente en la historia, pero es como un Sirius Back en versión femenina. Tampoco se relaciona con nadie, ustedes si quieren se la pueden imaginar, ponerle nombre, pueden creer que son ustedes. No importa, pero quería aclarar esto._

_Creo que así es más divertido._

_**Spoilers: **__bueno, la verdad sea dicha, no son grandes cosas las que voy a decir, no voy a revelar nada muy importante que tenga que ver con el último libro, ni muertes, ni finales (nada de nada) solo son pequeños spoilers que siempre han estado, pero si no han leído el séptimo solo aviso para que si leen sea bajo su propio riesgo (que película americana sonó eso) yo avisé solo para que después no me odien ¿Vale? Vale. _

_Última cosa, para leer este fic no necesariamente tienen que haber leído __**Para llegar al cielo, **__son completamente independientes, pero si se quieren pasar por ahí (propaganda cochina) son libres de hacerlo._

_Ahora sí, esperando que les guste, me despido._

_Muchos besos_

_**R.S.Black**_

**I. Primera fase: Atracción**

_(O la manera en que empecé a ver el Quidditch con otros ojos)_

_Arrogante_

Desde el primer día que vi a ese chico de aspecto travieso y mirada alegre, supe que su sola presencia me iba a causar muchos problemas. Claro, yo que toda la vida había sido una chica que primero pensaba y después actuaba a conciencia, no podría recibir algo peor que un compañero de clases con una seria obsesión de encantar las cosas y jugarle bromas de mal gusto a las personas-_pero tienes que aceptar que es bastante sexy, Lily-_.

James Potter era un chico malcriado y estúpido dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por llamar la atención de la gente. A Tanto llegaba esa obsesión, que su blanco de bromas siempre era el pobre de Severus. Yo sabía que él no era el mejor chico del mundo, que llegaba a ser muy aislado de la gente y que podía llegar a odiar de manera descontrolada, pero Potter y su grupito nunca se dieron la oportunidad de conocerlo y se dejaron llevar por las apariencias-_¡Oh, vamos, Lily!¡¿Qué bueno puede tener ese chico?!¡Lo único que le importa a ese mal nacido es la pureza de la sangre!-. _

Ahora bien, si algún día me preguntaran si miraría a Potter con otros ojos, yo respondería que primero preferiría parir a un hipogrifo que mirar con aprecio a ese inmaduro. Pero claro, mi vida no puede ser tranquila ni una sola vez-_teniéndome a mí como compañera de habitación, Lily, tu vida no puede ser muy normal que digamos-._

Potter, por desgracia, tuvo que haber crecido en las vacaciones-_di la verdad, Evans, Potter te ha cautivado… ¡Oye!¡No tienes por qué recurrir a la violencia!-._

Desde primer curso nos habíamos odiado, él se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible a Severus y yo a arruinarles las bromas. Creo que principalmente por eso, James Potter no me tenía mucho afecto. Éramos como el agua y el aceite, mientras él era admirado por todo el mundo yo era considerada literalmente como _la chica esa que se come los libros de la biblioteca._

Mucho tiempo después, me enteré de que Sirius Black me había puesto ese apodo, y si no hubiera estado tan ocupada controlando mis hormonas, seguramente me habría encargado de él-_Lily, tú no te atreves a matar ni a una mosca ¿Qué ibas a hacerle a Sirius Black?¿Tirarle un libro en la cabeza?-._

Toda la vida me juré a mi misma que nunca me iba a enamorar, es decir, viendo a los especimenes que eran Potter y Black a qué clase de loca se le ocurriría enamorarse de una persona de la misma especie que esos dos. Y yo, sinceramente, tenía mis tuercas y tornillos bien puestos en su respectivo lugar.

Recuerdo muy bien que todo esto empezó a principios de cuarto en el que yo había llegado al colegio con todos mis objetivos planteados y con muchas más ganas de tirar a James Potter de la Torre de Astronomía. Sobra decir que mis objetivos se desmoronaron por completo al verlo entrar accidentalmente en el compartimiento en el que, justamente, estaba yo-_¿Y yo que soy?¿Parte del mobiliario?-._

-Evans.-vamos, estaba tan perdida que tragué saliva al constatar que me miraba con odio desde la puerta del compartimiento. Al lado de él, estaba Sirius Black-_que para ser sincera, toda la vida ha estado buenísimo.- _y tras ellos, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

-Potter.-dije con mi habitual tono seco después de varios segundos sin reaccionar. Oh, vamos, tal vez había llegado más alto, con la cara de un hombre y con la espalda más ancha, pero no por eso me iba a transformar de un día para el otro en la niña tonta enamorada de James Potter ¿O si? No, claro que no. Que idiotez más grande-_bueno, te creo, pero quiero ser la madrina de la boda-._

Bueno, cuarto pasó como debería de haber pasado, sin muchos encontronazos, unas cuantas burlas y nada más, ni sueños, ni pensamientos ni palabras dirigidas con James Potter. Nada de nada, ni un _hola _ni _buenas tardes. _Nada, solo puros y refrescantes _madura de una buena vez, Potter. _Nada más.

En quinto la vida se me complicó más de la cuenta. Un ejemplo simple, el hecho asqueroso y vergonzoso de que me caí en el lago con Potter sobre mí. Claro, como ese idiota no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarme, se acercó a mí y se sentó tan campantemente a mi lado que me espanté-_¿Y yo me perdí eso? Estúpidos deberes de historia de la magia-._

Lo que creó la brecha que separaba a la razón de la espontaneidad fue lo que yo menos me esperaba: Quidditch.

Quinto curso. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Chicos en escobas. Hormonas en el aire y calor, mucho más calor de lo estrictamente necesario-_¿Ves a Black en uniforme?¡Oh Dios, eso es saber lucirse!_-.

No era mi culpa, los exámenes estaban cerca, si, pero hacía mucho calor, era un día hermoso y todos estaba fuera ese sábado por la mañana ¿Qué más podía hacer yo? Por ese entonces yo ya había descubierto el "pequeño" secreto de Remus, y para qué mentir, el chico era una buena persona. Me había pedido acompañarlo a ver el partido y créanme, es imposible decirle que no cuando te mira con los ojos miel destilando ternura por todas partes.

Bien, por lo menos ya sé quién es el culpable de que todo esto haya pasado. Remus. Claro, uno lo veía tranquilito estudiando, pero era todo un depredador. Pero a quién puedo engañar, le tengo mucho cariño.

Continuemos con el partido de Quidditch, vamos, no es muy difícil imaginarlo, pelotas volando de aquí para allá. Chicas embobadas con las maniobras de Sirius Black en la escoba y James Potter gritando a diestro y siniestro cosas que nunca entendí.

Pero fue en ese momento, en el que James estiró los brazos de manera tan improvisada para recibir la _quaffle_, en la que mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y Remus me miró con una sonrisa, cuando me dí cuenta de lo condenadamente atractivo que era ese chico.

Nunca lo dije en voz alta, claro que no, tenía mucho orgullo como para aceptar la verdad. Pero no pude evitar pensarlo. El pelo alborotado, el uniforme de Quidditch sucio, los lentes algo chuecos reposando en la punta de la nariz, los músculos de los brazos contraídos. Eran pequeños detalles en los que nunca había reparado, pero que en ese momento lo eran todo.

Porque James Potter era atractivo-_y condenadamente sexy, no lo olvides.-_y era algo tan evidente que no pude evitar enojarme conmigo misma por haber pensado en la posibilidad de poder besarlo. Ahí, justo en la comisura del labio que se elevó un poquito mostrando una perfecta media sonrisa que derretiría a un cubo de hielo enorme.

-Te gusta.

-No, Remus, no me gusta y el tema queda zanjado.-dije después del partido, pero aunque siempre quise evadir el tema, nunca pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo.

-Te gusta, Lily, y no puedes negarlo.

-Claro que puedo, y también te puedo pegar si no te quedas callado de una buena vez.

El pelo alborotado, los lentes y la sonrisa arrogante. Fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta de que siempre, cuando me convencía a mí misma de que tenía dolores de estómago, era simplemente de que algo se removía en mi interior al verlo.

Y claro, James Potter era un chico. Con sus altos y bajos, sus días buenos y malos y con su sonrisa encantadora.

No me lo digan por favor, sé que estoy mal de la cabeza…

_Bien, eso era. Bueno, malo, una completa porquería, lo deciden ustedes. Como siempre digo, si hay algún alma caritativa detrás de la pantalla que me quiera dejar un review, lo recibiré con las manos abiertas y lo responderé a la brevedad._

_Muchísimos besos y gracias por haber leído._

_Hasta la próxima _

_**R.S.Black**_


	2. segunda fase: flechazo

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling porque tiene más dinero._

_Lo sé, merezco que me manden un crucio por demorar tanto, pero como ya les he dicho las musas se van de vacaciones y me dejan sola y desamparada (aquí es donde me voy a llorar a un rincón) pero volvieron y eso es algo bueno viniendo de esas desvergonzadas._

_En fin, que este capítulo lo acabo de escribir y espero que les guste tanto como el anterior, en serio, no tengo palabras para expresar mi total agradecimiento, mis historias no serían las mismas si no fuera porque ustedes siempre me apoyan, esto lo escribo para todas ustedes que son mi inspiración._

_Muchos besos para todas_

**_R.S.Black_**

**

* * *

**

**II. Segunda fase: Flechazo**

_(O la manera en que me dí cuenta de que James Potter era algo más que un ente lleno de músculos)_

_Slytherin _

Esto nunca lo he contado, en serio, siempre preferí guardarlo en una esquina apartada de mi mente para no pensar en ello y seguir tranquilamente con mi vida. Sobra decir que, lamentablemente, esa técnica nunca tuvo buenos resultados.

Después del partido de Quidditch, en el que, de manera extraña y bastante poco convencional, me dí cuenta de que James Potter no era, precisamente, aquello que se denominaba "un chico poco agraciado"-_sino todo lo contrario, porque, para qué mentirnos, debería ser un crimen ser tan guapo.-_y que por mucho que me pesara, las estadísticas no estaban a mi favor.

Porque, y esto es lo peor, creo que me sentía atraída por James Potter.

Por fortuna, la situación quedó hasta ahí, a mis dieciséis años tenía mejores cosas en las qué pensar y muchísimo más importantes que los brazos de James Potter. Estaban los MHB y los demás estudios, estaban las noches de luna llena en las que por alguna extraña razón, Remus siempre llegaba a la Sala Común acompañado por sus amigos y claro, el control de mis hormonas.

Porque las hormonas eran parte fundamental de mi infierno personal, muchas gracias.

Remus insistía que solo era una fase de transición habitual, que a todas las chicas les pasaba y que solo era la edad-_¿La edad?¿Estás segura de que eso dijo Remus? Porque si es así creo que yo estoy defectuosa, desde los once años que veo a los hombres de manera diferente.-_la cosa es que yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas creerle, pero no podía, es decir ¿Cómo le puedes creer a un chico que tiene dieciséis años y que lo más cercano a una relación con el sexo opuesto son las tardes en el lago contigo?

Ahora pueden entender mi frustración ¿Verdad?-_¿La verdad? No, Lily, tu vida amorosa es demasiado complicada, tal vez si me lo explicaras mejor y empezaras desde la parte de "me gustan los brazos de James Potter" podría hacer el intento de entenderte.-_James Potter solo era un chico, uno más del montón, y no tenía ningún derecho de meterse así en mi mente y no querer salir de ahí.

Y lo peor de todo es que, después de un tiempo, me acostumbré a tenerlo ahí. En ese pequeño rincón de mi mente en donde nadie más a parte de mí podía entrar. Y eso era frustrante, demasiado frustrante.

Por un tiempo intenté engañarme a mí misma pensando en que nada malo pasaba, de que era muy normal que sintiera cierta atracción hacia James, porque el chico tenía su atractivo y su grupo de seguidoras, pero después de un tiempo, me dí cuenta de que algo estaba mal y que no precisamente eran mis hormonas.

Bueno, no sé si ustedes pensarán que esto es algo malo, pero yo encontraba preocupante el hecho de que mis ojos siempre se desviaban a donde se encontraba James, después del partido de Quidditch, descubrí aspectos de él en los que nunca había reparado. Es decir, yo seguía estando igual de seca con él, no le hablaba y cuando se me presentaba la oportunidad siempre le gritaba unas cuantas verdades, porque yo quería que todo eso se acabara ¡Nos odiábamos! Era la ley de la vida y ningún tipo de hormonas revolucionadas lo iba a impedir.

Y sé que en este momento están pensando que estoy loca-_cualquiera lo haría si viera como te sonrojas cuando pasa a tu lado.-_pero qué esperan de mí, algún día tenía que pasar todo esto y claro, como no, tenía que ser en ese momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? Te noto…rara.

Hubo un día en la biblioteca a finales de quinto en el que Remus y yo estábamos estudiando-_querrás decir que Remus estudiaba y tú te disponías a verle el trasero a James Potter.-_para el MHB de Transformaciones, el verdadero problema era que mientras yo intentaba concentrarme, justo en ese momento había entrado James y se había acercado a Remus para preguntarle no se qué del lugar en donde estaba su amigo Black.

Por supuesto salió más rápido de lo que uno dice _queso, _pero yo quedé mirándolo de reojo hasta que atravesó el umbral de la puerta. No lo podía evitar, no era mi culpa todo lo que me pasaba, yo intentaba ser una chica madura, pero las ideas en mi mente me traicionaban y algunas cosas siempre me salían mal.

-¿Rara? No, Remus, no me pasa nada.

Nunca me gustó mentir, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? "¿Sabes qué, Remus? James Potter es un arrogante sin corazón, pero tiene su atractivo" ¡Sonaría como una tonta enamorada! Y me niego rotundamente a hacer ese tipo de ridículo.

-¿Estás segura? Mira que si quieres podemos parar a descansar.

Y yo en serio me preguntaba el por qué yo no me podía sentir atraída por Remus. Es decir, era un buen chico, no era presumido, era trabajador, valiente, leal y simpático. Todo lo que yo buscaba en un hombre.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Lily, no me mientas ¿Si? Estoy acostumbrado a ver las reacciones de las chicas cuando ven a James y a Sirius y justamente ahora, tienes esa cara de _James Potter, quiero un hijo tuyo._

Me sentí indignada, claro que si, una cosa era que yo pensara que Potter era bonito y una completamente diferente que uno de mis amigos lo encontrara tan evidente ¿Tan idiota me veía?-_yo no digo nada porque, sinceramente Lily, tienes la manía de mirarme mal cuando digo la verdad._

-Que tonterías dices, Remus, francamente.

Recogí todas mis cosas y las guardé en mi mochila apresurada. Estaba tratando de no mirar a Remus porque ese chico siempre descubre todo lo que pienso con solo mirarme. Es bastante extraño, la verdad-_no, Lily, no es ningún don, el problema es que eres muy evidente._

Primer error: haber abandonado la seguridad de la biblioteca y la compañía de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Segundo error: haber caminado sin rumbo fijo por esos pasillos tan poco concurridos a esas horas de la tarde en las que algunos Slytherin siempre se reunían unos minutos para hablar de cosas que prefería no saber.

-Vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… si es Lily- empollona- Evans.

Frené en seco cuando escuché la voz grave y varonil de ese chico de Slytherin que se plantó frente a mí impidiendo que pudiera caminar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Montgomery?-pregunté ese día haciendo acoplo de un valor que, para ser sinceros, no me pertenecía. El chico de ojos negros me miró con una sonrisa algo tétrica y yo tragué saliva un poco intimidada.

-¿Por qué?¿Tienes algo que ofrecerme… _Lily_?

En ese punto de la conversación yo estaba asustada, no lo demostré, claro que no, pero el Slytherin había atravesado una línea y había invadido mi espacio personal paladeando mi nombre con un siseo escalofriante.

-No lo creo, pero pensaré en algo la próxima vez.

Me miró con furia, de eso no había duda, pero no retrocedí cuando se acercó más a mí y posó una de sus largas y blancas manos en mi pelo y lo acarició con los dedos encrespados.

-Es mejor que quites tus asquerosas manos de ella, Montgomery, si no quieres tener un problema.

Juro que jamás había estado tan feliz de haber escuchado la voz de James Potter-_eres una mentirosa, sueñas con la voz de James Potter, vives para escucharlo.-_respiré aliviada al constatar que su figura grande y fuerte se posaba a mi lado y miraba a Montgomery con ojos amenazantes.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter?¿Golpearme?

-¿Pretendes que me rebaje a tu nivel, idiota? Soy James Potter, Montgomery y tengo muchos ases bajo la manga así que si valoras tu vida, mejor aléjate de aquí y deja en paz a Evans.

Me desilusioné, en serio lo digo, por primera vez en mis dieciséis años deseé que me dijera Lily.

Los Slytherin no se destacaban mucho por su valentía y como era de suponer, Montgomery salió de ahí después de mirar de mala manera a James.

-¿Estás bien, Evans?¿Te hizo daño?-me miraba preocupado, o eso pensaba yo, porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en un buen agradecimiento que no sonara estúpido que lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, pero gracias.

-Es mejor que estés alerta la próxima vez, Montgomery no es muy confiable y seguro intentará molestarte de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Giré sobre mis talones y me apresuré a salir de ahí. No quería que precisamente él se diera cuenta de las palpitaciones desenfrenadas de mi corazón ni del tono rojizo que adoptó mi rostro cuando lo miré. No lo pude evitar, era algo más fuerte que yo, pero lo peor de todo es que me di cuenta de algo importante.

Me di cuenta de que James Potter era mucho más que un simple arrogante. Era un buen muchacho que, a pesar de no conocerme, me defendió de un Slytherin.

No quería pensar mucho en eso, pero James Potter era una persona grandiosa.

Y a mi me parecía genial…

* * *

_Vamos, que no es lo máximo de la escritura en español, pero si en este momento están sonriendo es porque les ha gustado. A no ser que simplemente sonrían porque ya encontraron una buena forma para asesinarme por un review. Si es así, dejen que termine mis fics y después pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran._

_Mientras tanto, me pueden hacer feliz con un review de esos que solo ustedes, almas caritativas, saben hacer._

_Muchos besos y hasta la próxima_

**_R.S.Black_**


	3. tercera fase: pasión

_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar un buen rato y aburrirlos a ustedes. Pero saben que los quiero._

_Bueno, con este capítulo no me demoré tanto como con el anterior porque ya tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer, pero igual es un poquitito más largo que los anteriores, así que por favor, no intenten mandarme a la hoguera por malvada._

_Una pequeña disculpa, porque en el primer capítulo dije que la amiga de Lily no iba a hacer acto de su presencia ni iba a participar activamente en la historia, pero me he enterado por las malas lenguas (léase, el séptimo libro) que Lily en verdad tenía una amiga llamada Mary McDonald, no sé si eran muy cercanas, pero yo lo voy a tomar como que sí y la personalidad de ella quiero que sea de lo más genial. Espero no les moleste._

_Muchísimos besos y espero les guste._

**_R.S.Black_**

**

* * *

**

**III. Tercera fase: Pasión**

_(O la manera en que me dí cuenta de por qué James Potter era tan requerido)_

Para mí, el quinto año en Hogwarts, fue mi etapa de "redescubriendo a James Potter". Muchas veces llegué a sorprenderme de la capacidad de ese chico por hacerme odiarlo y admirarlo en cuestión de segundos. Había veces en las que se portaba como un completo idiota-_como todos los hombres a los dieciséis años.-_y otras en las que con solo una sonrisa me hacía mirarlo con otros ojos.

Hubo un momento en el verano de mi quinto año en el que me sorprendí a mí misma apretando los puños e intentando controlarme para no pegarle a James y quitarle esa sonrisa de arrogancia y prepotencia que tanto lo caracterizaba-_pero tienes que aceptar que ese chico tiene una sonrisa cautivadora._

Siempre supe que el pobre de Severus no era la mejor persona del mundo, ya les había dicho que podía llegar a ser bastante aislado de la gente y que odiaba con mucha facilidad, pero lo que más me molestaba de Potter eran las insaseables ganas de molestarlo. Siempre que la oportunidad se presentaba, lo hechizaba y, para ser sinceros, eso me molestaba en demasía-_pues a mí no, ese tipo se lo merece por idiota._

Esa tarde, en el lago, después de que me enfureciera cuando vi la manera en que Severus estaba colgado de cabeza mientras todos a su alrededor reían con la gracia de James Potter, intenté defenderlo de la mejor forma posible. No pueden imaginar cuánto me dolió que me dijera sangre sucia, pero no podía hacer nada, solo decidí que ya estaba cansada de todas las despectivas palabras de Severus Snape y que, por más que lo quisiera, su amistad me hacía daño-_¡Al fin alguien cuerdo en este colegio! Es la mejor decisión que has tomado en toda tu vida, Lily._

-¿Estás bien, Lily?

Lo odie, sentí unas ganas sobrenaturales de gritarle a Potter ese día que estaba de todo menos bien, de pegarle hasta cansarme por ser tan idiota y por sonreírme de esa manera intentando arreglar las cosas.

Pero no pude, la voz no me salió en ese momento y no quería llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero que precisamente Potter me viera, era algo que no podría soportar. Lo único que hice antes de intentar salir de ahí, fue mirarlo con mi mirada más gélida y apretar los puños con impotencia.

-Ni aunque te lo explique con dibujitos vas a entender lo que siento, Potter.

Intenté irme de ahí lo más digna posible. Estábamos en un pasillo desierto a esas horas de la tarde y mi mejor prospecto de un día no era estar acompañada por el jugador de Quidditch arrogante e idiota más querido en Hogwarts-_inclusive por ti._

-Sabes que yo nunca te haría algo así, Lily.

-¿Qué cosa?¿Decirme sangre sucia?

-No, hacerte daño.

Y me enfurecí aún más al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Fue indignante que no tratara a todas las personas con el respeto que cada una se merecía, pero que a mí, que toda la vida me odio y que en quinto, tal parecía que algo mío le había atraído-_cosa que es bastante interesante y emocionante.-_me pusiera en un pedestal.

-Pero a Severus si le puedes hacer daño solo por ser como es ¿No, Potter?

Se removió incómodo y me miró furibundamente mientras intentaba balbucear unas cuantas oraciones sin sentido.

-Yo…no…no sé de lo que…Snape y yo…no sé por qué…

-Lo suponía.-dije de manera cortante-estás acostumbrado a hacer lo que se te viene en gana, Potter, pero siempre terminas haciendo daño de la peor forma posible.

-Sabes que Snape se lo merece.

-No, no se lo merece, por muy Slytherin que sea no se merece nada de lo que le haces. Dices que Severus es una mala persona, pero tú no eres muy diferente a él, así que no creas que eres mejor que cualquiera que presuma de tener una serpiente estampada en su túnica, Potter, porque no es así.

Por muy atractivo que pareciera, James Potter toda la vida seguiría siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre y eso, por sobre todas las demás cosas, me molestaba más que lo que le hizo a Severus.

Sujeté bien mis libros en el pecho y giré sobre mis talones para salir de ahí altivamente sin mirar atrás, no quería ver ningún gesto en su rostro porque sabía que de esa manera me arrepentiría de todo lo que le dije. Pero esa noche, cuando llegué a mi habitación, de lo único de lo que me arrepentí, fue de no habérselo dicho antes-_por muy cruel que sea, Lily, solo quería defenderte y todo lo que le dijiste, fue un golpe demasiado bajo._

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado más rápido de lo que me imaginaba ese año. En lo que restaba para que se acabara el año escolar, no volví a entablar conversación con James ni una sola vez. Aún estaba muy enojada con él por todo lo que había hecho y solo fue hasta mitad de sexto que pude mirarlo de otra manera que no fuera con odio.

Había llegado más guapo aún-_igual que Black ¿Le has visto esos brazos? Dios, debería ser un pecado ser así.-_y más alto, muchísimo más alto que la última vez que lo vi.

Estaba cambiado, si bien seguía usando lentes y seguía teniendo ese brillo juguetón el los ojos-_¿Brillo? Lily ¿Estás segura que el humo del tren no te afectó el cerebro?-_tenía una sombra de barba y los hombros más amplios.

-Hola, Lily.

Ese, había sido Remus que tal parecía que en las vacaciones había crecido más de la cuenta.

-Estás más delgado, Remus, deberías comer más.

Creo que me preocupaba más de lo que debía, pero no podía hacer nada, yo sabía sobre su situación y, a pesar de todo eso de los merodeadores y que eran unos inmaduros, puedo decir que Remus se había transformado en un muy buen amigo.

Ese día, intenté con todas mis fuerzas concentrar mi visión única y exclusivamente en Remus, James se encontraba a su lado taladrándome con la mirada y me sentía incómoda. Cuando me dispuse a mirarlo por una décima de segundo, noté como la apartaba y, para qué mentirme a mi misma, no me gustó para nada.

Y, bueno, desde ese día las cosas se complicaron un poco más. En un segundo estaba intentando controlar a mis hormonas y en el otro estaba lidiando con cuatro chicos que me decían que eran animagos ilegales. Yo no les dije nada, no me vi en ese derecho, me sorprendí al principio, pero después me dí cuenta de que todo lo hacían por Remus y, para qué decir mentiras, me encantó esa faceta nunca antes vista de los merodeadores.

Y, claro, como ya dije antes, empecé a ver a James Potter de una manera distinta.

En sexto, cuando empezó la temporada de Quidditch, Remus, Mary-_¡Al fin me sacas a la luz, Lily! Pensé que te estabas avergonzando de mí.-_y yo siempre íbamos a ver los partidos. A Mary las hormonas se le revolucionaban más que a mí y le encantaba ver a Sirius Black jugando un partido-_¡Se ve tan sexy en ese uniforme!-_y yo me moría de la risa cuando le gritaba cosas a Black-_no me importaría ser su chica de una noche con tal de que… ¡Está bien! No digo nada más._

Hubo un día, a mediados de ese curso, en el que Mary y yo acompañamos a Remus al vestuario de los jugadores para preguntarle un no sé qué a Black y a Potter, y yo aún digo que soy tremendamente masoquista porque yo debí haberme negado, debí haber regresado al castillo y no haber presenciado esa estúpida escena que hasta hoy me sube los colores a la cabeza-_eso es, porque quieras o no, te encanta James Potter_ _como a mi me encanta el chocolate y Sirius Black._

Bien, mientras que Remus había entrado-_y yo también lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por ti, aguafiestas.-_la hormonal de mi amiga y yo nos quedamos afuera mientras las risas y los vítores de los jugadores aún se escuchaban.

Si todo se hubiera quedado hasta ahí, todo bien, pero mientras yo le decía a Mary que dejara de llamarme aguafiestas-_sabes que lo eres, así que no te quejes.-_no sé que pasó allá dentro, pero la cosa es que alguien había lanzado unas prendas de vestir fuera del vestuario y, justamente, ese pantalón y esa camiseta limpia tenían que ser de James Potter quien, como buen merodeador exhibicionista que es, tenía que haber salido solo con el pantalón del uniforme de Quidditch mostrándose en todo su esplendor el muy idiota-_¿Qué dices, Lily? Si se veía tan sexy._

Y, ojo, que eso no se quedó ahí. Por suerte para mi amiga y desgracia para mí, Sirius Black no se podía quedar atrás y también tuvo que salir con sus estúpidos pantalones tejanos gastados mostrándonos todos sus atributos mientras sostenía una camiseta en el hombro y nos sonreía con socarronería-_¿Hace calor aquí o son puras ideas mías?¡Viste todos esos músculos!¡Oh, por Dios, ese hombre es el símbolo sexual más grande que he visto!_

-Hola, Lily.

Sentí a mis mejillas arder cuando me saludó sonriente mientras se desordenaba el cabello. Pero como siempre, no lo pude evitar, intentaba mirar a otro lado, pero las risas de Mary y la de Sirius no me ayudaban para nada.

-Potter.

Y juro que esa palabra fue la que más me ha costado decir en toda mi vida. Intenten ustedes hablar cuando James Potter está frente a ti sin camisa mostrando todos esos… músculos. Es difícil, muy difícil.

Esa noche no pude dormir, gran parte era porque Mary no dejaba de hablar de Sirius Black y de sus "increíbles músculos" y otra, claro está, era porque, inconcientemente, no podía dejar de pensar en Potter sin camiseta.

Juro que fue la peor noche de mi vida.

Y también la más bochornosa…

* * *

_Vamos, que sé que me excedí un poquito con el discurso de Lily, pero yo pienso que tiene razón, nadie se merece ser avergonzado por ser diferente (aunque Snape igual se lo merecía, pero no) y eso era, gente, que espero que les haya gustado y que sean almas caritativas por este día y me regalen un lindo review que ustedes saben que me encantan._

_Muchos besos y hasta la próxima_

**_R.S.Black_**


	4. cuarta fase: necesidad

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ánimo de lucro._

_Bueno, me estoy poniendo al día con todos los fics, au__nque creo que ya se dieron cuenta de eso, solo les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia porque tengo prueba de química el lunes y no sé cuando podré subir más capítulos._

_Juro que este fin de semana, responderé todos los reviews._

_Besotes_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**IV. Cuarta fase: necesidad**

_(O una manera más simple de llamar al no poder dejar de mirar a James Potter)_

Una de las cosas que aún hoy en día me pregunto, es qué hizo James Potter para atraerme de esa manera. No estaba en mis parámetros de normalidad que a dónde quiera que mirara, viera su silueta alta y pelinegra como si me estuviera volviendo loca-_eso es amor, Lily, no locura.-_a donde en verdad quiero llegar con todo esto, es que, hablando con total sinceridad, estaba considerando la posibilidad de que en realidad me gustara y que no era simplemente un revoltijo de hormonas.

Desde el accidente de las camisetas y la noche en vela, todas las demás cosas pasaron a una velocidad alarmante. Por ejemplo, una de las tantas noches de luna llena, cuando James llegó herido a la Sala Común, se me formó un nudo en la base del estómago-_te pego si dices que lo atribuiste al hambre.-_cosa que atribuí al hambre y a la falta de sueño-_eres de lo peor, Lily._

Después llegaron las tardes en la biblioteca, había descubierto tantas cosas en James que llegué a sentirme cómoda con su presencia. Entendí que podía llegar a ser alguien lo suficientemente maduro con el que poder hablar durante horas sin aburrirme, pero que siempre tenía ese toque alegre, sincero y bromista que tanto me agradaba.

Descubrí tantas cosas especiales en él, que aquella noche, en la Sala Común, cuando me dijo que le gustaba de verdad y que no solo era un capricho de chico de quince años que siempre consigue lo que quiere, me asusté tanto de que solo fuera algo del momento que intenté alejarme lo más posible para ver si se daba cuenta de que yo no era lo que necesitaba, de que él necesitaba a una mujer con sus mismos intereses y que a mi me convenía un chico igual a mí en cada aspecto-_lamento decírtelo, Lily, pero eres idiota._

-Está mal, Lily. Él solo quería hacer las cosas bien, no alejarte.

-Lo sé, Remus, pero no puedo hacer nada, yo no soy el tipo de mujer que necesita.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No me preguntes, es solo intuición.

-Pues déjame decirte, Lily, que tu poder de la intuición está bastante deteriorado.

-No me digas eso, Mary, tú bien sabes lo que me pasa.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo entenderlo.

Era viernes por la tarde, Remus, Mary y yo estábamos en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de Transformaciones. Había pasado un mes y medio desde la declaración de James y, si les dijera que no me sentía culpable, sería mentir de manera descarada. Porque todo eso de que yo necesitaba a un hombre igual a mí, eran puras estupideces-_exactamente, Lily, además, creo que James es el único que puede aguantar tu genio.  
_

Habíamos estado hablando sobre todo eso de que James Potter me quería y yo a él, y de que era una terca por no dar mi brazo a torcer. Pero lo que ellos no tomaban en cuenta, era que yo pensaba que James y yo aún no estábamos preparados para una relación estable. Y nadie me puede decir lo contrario porque, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo creía que James aún no era del todo maduro.

-Hola, Lily.

Esa tarde, James había entrado en la biblioteca con la mochila al hombro y su pelo negro más incontrolable que nunca. No sonreía, pero les puedo asegurar de que nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan guapo. Tenía una sombra de barba y sus lentes oscilaban en el puente de su nariz.

No pude mirarlo a la cara, me sentía avergonzada con todo eso y al saludarme, sentí un cosquilleo que me recorrió hasta la punta de los pies. Pero si les dijera que le devolví el saludo, no sería del todo sincera. Lo único que hice fue guardar todos mis libros, ajustarme la mochila en el hombro, despedirme de Remus y salir arrastrando a Mary de la biblioteca.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron rápido ese año. Los exámenes habían pasado mejor de lo que yo esperaba y la tarta de chocolate de mi madre me esperaba en casa. No saben la necesidad que sentía de dejar de ver a James por un tiempo para ver si en esas vacaciones podía olvidarlo y él lograba conseguir a una mujer perfecta para él.

Sobra decir, de que mis planes no salieron bien del todo.

No les voy a decir que me convertí de un día para otro en la chica enamorada que sufría porque no era correspondida como las de las telenovelas que veía mi mamá los fines de semana, porque, definitivamente, no era así. Yo seguía siendo la misma Lily de siempre, seguía estudiando los veranos y escribiéndome con mis amigos. A veces salía a comprar el pan para la cena e incluso iba al parque a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Pero no podía negar que James Potter, aunque en una mínima parte, me hacía falta. Extrañaba que me molestara cuando llegaba a la Sala Común y que me defendiera de los Slytherin aunque siempre me enojara con él por tener esa obsesión de cuidarme siempre las espaldas. También que me mirara mientras leía en la biblioteca y que me contara chistes de mal gusto que me hacían fruncir el ceño.

En pocas palabras, ese verano me dí cuenta de que en verdad estaba empezando a enamorarme de ese arrogante sin corazón.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

Muchas personas dicen que una siempre termina enamorándose de un hombre parecido a su padre. Tal vez en verdad tenían razón, mi papá, aún al estar rayando los cuarenta y ocho años, era bastante apuesto y tenía un humor diferente al de todos los demás. Siempre tenía una sonrisa escondida bajo el poblado bigote y al mirarlo, no podía evitar sonreír al imaginar a James con bigote.

"_No digas esas cosas, Lily, pareces idiota"_

Aunque, en realidad, creo que sería un insulto comparar a Vernon, el prometido de Petunia, con mi papá, me dan arcadas de solo pensarlo.

-Perfectamente, papá.

Mentía, claro está, creo que sería bastante vergonzoso hablar de cosas como _¿Sabes, papá? Creo que estoy enamorada de un chico al que siempre odié. _Es claro que sería patético incluso comentarlo con una persona tan liberal y comprensiva como mi padre.

Para ser sincera, en realidad creo que todo este asunto ya de por sí era patético.

Cuando el verano acabó-_para mi completa desgracia ¿Hiciste los trabajos? Porque necesito el de DCAO.-_mis padres y Petunia, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, me acompañaron a la estación.

-¿Estarás bien, cariño?-mi mamá, una mujer pequeña y con aspecto de osito de peluche, me miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. La abrasé fuerte para que no se preocupara y, después de despedirme de cada uno de ellos (sí, también de Petunia) tomé fuerte mi carrito y, después de atravesar la barrera, me dirigí al interior del tren en donde Mary ya estaba sentada leyendo una de esas revistas mágicas para chicas.

-Remus te estaba buscando para un no se qué de James.

-A mi también me agrada verte, Mary.

-Nos vimos hace una semana, Lily ¿Recuerdas? Además, creo si te abrazo te tumbo, estás demasiado delgada.

-Oh, bueno, son problemas, ya sabes.

-Si, de nombre James Potter y con unos lentes ridículamente redondos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿De dónde sacas esas barbaridades?!

Mary había blanqueado los ojos y me había ayudado a acomodar el baúl. Era bueno volver a verla después de ese tiempo, pero me desesperaba que siempre metiera a James en donde no tenía cabida-_¿Ahora la del problema soy yo? Eso es una injusticia, Lily-._

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entré al vagón cuando la puerta había sido corrida y la cabeza de Remus un poco más despeinada que la última vez se asomaba por ella.

-Hola, Lily, te estaba buscando.

-Si, Mary me contó.

Remus me sonrió y, al devolvérsela me di cuenta de que otras dos cabezas se asomaban por el espacio de la puerta. Estaba Sirius, que nos miraba a ambas con una sonrisa arrogante-_mientras yo intentaba no babear, te lo digo en serio, Lily ese chico va a ser el padre de mis hijos.-_y Peter, que nos saludó con un simple _hola._

James estaba más atrás, apoyado en una de las paredes del vagón mientras miraba a un lugar que estaba mucho más allá de mi imaginación. Estaba más alto que el año anterior, y los ojos habían dejado de brillar como lo hacían antes.

¿Creen que yo fui la culpable de eso?

Yo solo espero que no…

* * *

_Odié este capítulo y no entiendo por qué, creo que no me salió tan bien como debería. Lo siento, en serio, pero mis musas no están de buen humor hoy._

_En fin, besotes, almas caritativas, y dejen reviews que dicen que adelgazan, solo aviso._

**_R.S.Black_**


	5. quinta fase: amor

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mío. Todo es J.K.Rowling y yo no utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Aunque parezca lo contrario, definitivamente no estoy triste. Las cosas siempre se acaban y me dí cuenta de que si uno se apega mucho a ellas, no sabrá vivir los demás momentos más especiales de la vida. Créanme, lo he aprendido del modo difícil._

_En fin, que esta historia no sería lo mismo sin todas ustedes, si, las que están tras la pantalla (o delante, no sé) y que se toman un tiempito para leerme a mí y por eso, me siento más feliz cada día. Porque, aunque suene cursi y lo más ñoño del mundo, gracias a ustedes soy lo que soy ahora y les prometo que nunca dejaré de superarme._

_Promesa de niña exploradora._

_Espero que disfrúten éste capítulo y nos leemos al final._

_Besotes_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**V. Quinta fase: amor**

_(O la manera en que me dí cuenta de que esto no tenía vuelta atrás)_

Si, algún día, me preguntaran que es lo que más me gusta de James Potter sinceramente no sabría qué responder. Ni yo misma lo sé. No puedo decir que me enamoré de él la primera vez que lo vi porque, para ser sincera, solo teníamos once años y, aquí entre nos, James no era el mejor hombre que había conocido-_¿Qué dices? Sus aires de grandeza son lo máximo._

Cuando lo vi por primera vez en el tren, estaba sentado junto a Severus y junto a mí, hablando de Quidditch con Sirius. No le había prestado mucha atención, la verdad, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando controlar mis nervios como para ponerme a escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas.

Aunque si me preguntan mi humilde opinión, creo que James era demasiado pequeño y enclenque para tener once años y que tenía la manía de hablar demasiado rápido y cambiar de tema cada dos por tres-_¡Si! Recuerdo que una vez lo escuché hablando de Quidditch y terminó con la torta de chocolate y almendras que cocinaba su mamá._

Siempre creí que tenía un problema mental o algo parecido, porque no era de gente cuerda hablar tan deprisa y hacer movimientos con las manos. Me llegó a dar un poco de miedo, en realidad.

En segundo, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para mí. Seguía siendo amiga de Severus y según él, yo había crecido en las vacaciones de verano-_¿Y a mí qué me importa la opinión de esa idiota? No, Lily, prefiero no hablar de él, si no te molesta.-_pero si me lo preguntan, yo creo que se estaba volviendo loco, yo me veía prácticamente igual.

El que sí había llegado mucho más alto, había sido Remus. En ese momento yo no sabía sobre su problema, pero después todas las cosas tuvieron sentido para mí, y fue lo mejor saber de una buena vez la razón por la cual cambiaba de tamaño tan abruptamente y que, gracias a todos los cielos, Mary no tenía razón al decir que tomaba esteroides-_bueno, solo era mi opinión._

James seguía siendo, al igual que Sirius, el mismo niño molestoso que ponía poción crece-uñas en el desayuno de los Slytherin, así que mucho no me preocupaban.

Cuando entramos en tercero, no muchas cosas habían cambiado. James seguía siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre que me odiaba y yo la niña que impedía que formaran muchos desastres y que también lo odiaba. Eran cosas de la naturaleza, y nadie, ni siquiera Mary y su pasión por hacer que todo el mundo se ame, lo podía evitar.

Yo ni loca me iba a acercar a un niño que tenía complejos de Daniel el travieso. Ni de broma-_¿Daniel el travieso? ¿Ése no era rubio y se vestía a rayas? Me confundes, Lily, la verdad._

En cuarto, algo demasiado raro había pasado, todo según Mary. Ella decía que le gustaba estar conmigo porque unos de quinto me miraban más de la cuenta cada vez que entraba en el comedor leyendo algún libro. Yo en verdad lo ponía en duda, es bueno saber que tu cuerpo había cambiado, pero no creo que fuera para exagerar-_¡¿Exagerar?! ¡Si hasta James Potter te mira más de la cuenta!_

Mary sí que tenía razón respecto a eso de que unos de quinto me miraban más de la cuenta-_¿Ves, Lily? Yo tengo buen ojo con todo esto.-_ uno de ellos, McCormack si no me equivoco, me había retenido en la entrada de la biblioteca un viernes por la tarde mientras salía.

-Evans ¿Cierto?

Era muy buen mozo. Era guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y tenía cara de niño inocente que no partía ni un plato.

Me había tomado por sorpresa todo eso de la emboscada. Solo tenía catorce años y, aunque se suponía que mis hormonas debían estar revolucionadas, las mías estaban retrasándose más de la cuenta. Creo que estaban un poco defectuosas-_¿Defectuosas? Bueno, si, pero solo un poco._

-Si, soy yo.-había sonreído pensando que solo me buscaba para hablarme sobre el club del profesor Slughorn. Ese chico era bastante bueno en pociones, según había escuchado, pero no me llamaba mucho la atención porque decían que tenía fama de mujeriego. Con razón, esa chica de mi mismo curso me había mirado mal en el desayuno al día siguiente.

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade.-era bastante bueno en todo eso de pedir citas, había apoyado su mano en la pared y todo-y pues ¿Qué te parece?

-¿La salida a Hogsmeade?-estaba confundida, en serio, ningún chico había hecho _eso _conmigo-pues, creo que es bastante interesante.

-¿Interesante?-se había acercado más de la cuenta, fruncí el ceño al ver cómo sonreía-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante nosotros dos?

-¿Disculpa?-estaba confundida, no entendía todo eso de hacer interesante y su sonrisa y el tono de conquistador me hacían ponerme nerviosa.

-Ya sabes, bonita, tú y yo, una cita y después… bueno, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.-eso sí que me había hecho enfurecer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme una cosa de esas? ¡Solo tenía catorce años, por todos los dioses!

-Pues lo lamento, McCormack, pero creo que tu propuesta no me parece demasiado atractiva.-dije con el tono más calmado y seco que encontré en mi repertorio-y, para que lo sepas, chico de _después que pase lo que tenga que pasar, _solo tengo catorce años. Permiso.

Pasé a su lado con porte ofendido y creo que vi una de sus cejas levantadas en gesto de pregunta. Tal vez nunca lo habían rechazado, tampoco me iba a quedar a averiguarlo.

Días después, lo vi besándose con una de su curso en los terrenos del colegio.

Bueno, en quinto pasó lo del lago y lo de mi sujetador. Me sentí avergonzada respecto a mi cuerpo y me enojé con James por todo lo que me hizo pasar, el muy idiota. Aunque creo que en verdad le había afectado un poco todo eso de que le dejara de hablar.

Aunque seguía haciendo de las suyas codo a codo con Sirius Black, así que mucha atención no le presté.

Tiempo después pasó lo que yo menos pensaba. Empecé a conocer a James Potter un poco más e incluso me reía de sus chistes y sus anécdotas con su familia.

-Te lo digo en serio, Lily, mi tía Saphira huele a aliento de troll.

-No deberías decir esas cosas de tu propia familia, James.

-No estoy diciendo mentiras, te voy a invitar a tomar té en vacaciones y la voy a invitar para que te de un beso y te des cuenta de que nada de lo que digo es mentira.

-Bueno, James, pero solo a tomar té.

Sobra decir que nunca fui a su casa en vacaciones-_¿Con qué en realidad sí querías ir? Oh, Lily, en serio te gusta._

Bueno, después de que James me hablara sobre sus sentimientos, de una forma muy extraña y poco convencional, me alejé de él y empecé a evitarlo de las mil formas posibles. Me sentía mal con todo eso, pero necesitaba estar un tiempo sin verlo para dejar que él mismo se diera cuenta de que no podíamos formar ningún tipo de pareja, por mucho que yo quisiera.

Creo que nunca en mi vida me sentí tan desagradable.

El día en que me dí cuenta de lo importante que era James para mí, fue la mañana de Navidad de nuestro séptimo curso allá en Hogwarts.

Había decidido quedarme esas Navidades para disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que me quedaba, Mary había ido con toda su familia a esquiar y me había dicho que me iba a traer un poco de nieve de las montañas como recuerdo-_¡Qué lástima que no quieras ir, Lily! ¡Mi primo Tony quería conocerte, le conté sobre ti y quedó encantado!_

Esa noche del veinticuatro, las cuatro mesas habían sido reemplazadas por una larga que llegaba hasta pocos metros antes de la puerta y se notaba que el profesor Flitwick la había decorado. Ese día, había decidido que no me importaba estar sentada con James porque quería disfrutar todo eso con Remus, y que él estuviera ahí no me lo iba a impedir.

Después de la cena, todos los de Gryffindor que nos quedamos ese año, estuvimos hablando en la Sala Común hasta que después de varias horas, solo quedamos Remus, Sirius, Peter, James y yo. Me sentí bastante incómoda al notar que James me miraba todo el tiempo, pero intenté no prestarle mucha atención, seguí hablando con Remus sobre Aritmancia avanzada.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, me dí cuenta de que no podía dormir bien, quise bajar a la Sala Común a ver si es que me podía entretener contando las pelusas que soltaba el sillón.

Cuando iba bajando, tropecé con el último escalón y me golpeé en el pie. Maldecí por lo bajo y, cuando vi frente a mí, me dí cuenta de que no estaba sola y que, precisamente, James Potter estaba sentado frente al sillón.

-Oh, James, no sabía que estabas aquí.-me miró enojado y no me dijo nada, y lo entendí, yo también estuviera enojada si no me hubiera hablado en tantos meses. Carraspeé nerviosa y me acerqué a él con gesto arrepentido-yo… lo siento, James.-estaba arrepentida, en serio, no quería que James sufriera de esa manera. Él no lo merecía.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a mirarme.-me dijo con tono serio-no tienes por qué pedir disculpas si no quieres, bastante me ha dolido que no me hablaras como para que ahora me tengas lástima.

-¡No es lástima!-exclamé. Cerré los ojos para calmarme-estaba asustada, James, nunca me habían dicho esas cosas y que precisamente tú me las dijeras hizo que me sintiera indefensa.-vi como quería decir algo, pero lo acallé con mi mano-déjame hablar.-dije-eres James Potter ¿Entiendes? Todo el mundo te idolatra y te quiere. Todas quieren salir contigo y lo siento, pero no creo que yo pueda darte todo lo que tú quieres ¡No te gusto, James! Desde hace años que sales con chicas y nunca te habías fijado en mí, pienso que solo me dijiste todas esas cosas porque… ¡No sé! Te sentías agradecido o algo parecido, pero no me hagas más difíciles las cosas, por favor.

-¿Así que eso? ¿No me crees?-dijo enojado unos minutos después-por Merlín, Lily, tengo diecisiete años y sé cuando me gusta alguien, no atraer, gustar ¿Entiendes? He salido con muchas chicas, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca me habían temblado las piernas cuando estaban cerca de mí, ni me había dado un vuelco en el corazón cuando me basaban en la mejilla.-no saben cuanto había esperado para que me dijera eso, pero yo era demasiado testaruda como para creerle.

-Supongamos que te creo.-dije al final-¿Qué pasaría si te aburrieras? ¿Ah? Lo siento, pero no pretendas que sea la chica que sufra por ti, he visto a muchas llorar porque no les prestas atención y…

-¡Puedes cerrar la boca un momento!-exclamó y lo miré ofendida por la manera en que me gritó. Por muy enojado que estuviera, no tenía ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma-Lily, por Merlín, escúchame por primera vez en tu vida, nunca he pretendido que sufras por mí, te quiero demasiado como para que hacerte algo malo y…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te quiero.-aclaró y después me miró y me tomó la cara con sus manos. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que pensé que se iba a salir de mi pecho-Lily, eres importante para mí ¿Sabes? Desde cuarto que pienso que eres hermosa, en quinto pasó lo del sujetador y aún me duele de solo recordar la bofetada.-reí al recordarlo y me sonrió-después pasó lo de Remus, y juro por mi snitch de la suerte que nunca había conocido a una mujer tan valiente.-dijo-después vinieron los días en la biblioteca y las noches en que me curabas las heridas, no podría contar con mis dedos la cantidad de duchas frías que me di en las noches mientras pensaba en ti.-después de que me dijo eso, sentí que me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo-y después…

-Te dejé de hablar.-asintió y cuando quitó las manos de mi rostro, sentí un poco de frío-lo siento mucho, James.

-Ya lo dijiste, no tienes por qué repetirlo.

-Si tengo, me siento muy mal por todo esto, pero…-no pensé mucho cuando posé una de mis manos en su barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme-¿Creerías si te digo que yo también te quiero?-vi como sonrió y que me miraba diferente tras los lentes.

-Tienes que probarlo.-dijo divertido.

-¿Qué…? ¡James!-le pegué y me sonrojé un poco más. Noté como reía y después me tomaba la cara.

-Te creo.-me miró por unos segundos y, les digo que si en ese momento no me besaba, lo iba a ser yo porque no podía esperar por más tiempo. El beso, les digo a todos ustedes que leen esto, fue el mejor de toda mi vida. Sabía a chocolate.

-Sabes a chocolate.

Ahora que lo he pensado, tal vez si me preguntan que es lo que más me gusta de James Potter, diría que tal vez no es el mejor hombre del mundo. Que a veces come demasiado rápido y que no puede dejar de hablar de Quidditch aunque estemos hablando de su madre.

Pero creo que son los pequeños detalles como la manera en que me besa después de cada partido y me abraza protectoramente cuando algunos hombres me saludan al pasar. También me gusta su manera convencional de hacer las cosas y cuando me pidió, con un tono despreocupado, que me casara con él.

-¿Lily?

-¿Qué pasa, James?

-Me aburro.

-¿En serio? Te puedes ir, si quieres.

-¿Lily?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Bueno, James, pero… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que si te quieres casar conmigo.

O quién sabe, tal vez sin darme cuenta, siempre me gusto su forma de ser.

Pero no importa cómo, no importa cuándo ni dónde, juro que haber caído en las redes de James Potter, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Muy cursi y poco original? Bueno, solo espero que no._

_Oh, mil gracias para todas aquellas que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta loca historia. Ya dije que sin ustedes no sería lo mismo y espero que, aunque estén muertas, cansadas y sientan que los dedos no se les mueven, me dejen un review diciéndome qué tal. Ya saben, adelgaza y no causa impotencia, o eso dicen. Lo juro._

_¿Saben? Estaba pensando en hacer un one-shot sobre ellos dos, pero no es por darle alas ni nada, pero sé que no podría por el colegio, pero si quedaron con ganas de leer más cosas sobre Lily y James (pro__paganda cochina que envenena el alma) pueden pasar a leer mi nueva historia llamada **Love me do **y decirme que les parecen las viñetas no tan viñetas. _

_También son cinco, y hey, que no es mi número favorito._

_Besotes y nos leemos pronto_

**_R.S.Black_**


End file.
